1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display technology, and more particularly to a back frame and a liquid crystal device with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal devices include liquid crystal panels and backlight modules. The bottom of the backlight module includes a back frame for engaging with the front, frame to fasten the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module. Currently, the one-piece back frame is integrally formed by metal punching processes or by injecting plastic materials. In this way, the material cost of the liquid crystal device is relatively high. At the same time, larger punching devices and corresponding molds are needed for back frames with larger size. in addition, different molds are also needed for manufacturing back frames with different sizes so that the cost is high and the development cycle is long.